Seven Rooms
by Zombie-Dealers
Summary: Le réel et l'irréel se mêlent curieusement. Il faut rassembler les pièces éparpillées du puzzle avant de tomber en morceaux. Quel sombre secret uni un jeune patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique avec l'officier de police nerveux d'un commissariat isolé ? Univers alternatif centré sur les personnages d'Ichigo et Shinji. Violences et utilisations de drogues.
1. Wake me up

**SEVEN ROOMS.**

CHAPITRE UN. WAKE ME UP.

C'était dans la nuit du 20 au 21 septembre 2012 que le temps jusque là très chaud s'était mis à la pluie et qu'un vent, froid pour la saison, souffla sur le commissariat de Kala Langur et remonta le long du fleuve qui longeait la ville. Tout l'été, des orages violents, parfois accompagnés de grêles, avaient inquiétés les habitants. L'année s'annonçait médiocre, aussi bien du point de vue météorologique que professionnel. 21 heures sonnèrent à l'horloge du commissariat Kurosu, au moment où Shinji traversait le grand hall pour s'avancer vers un garde, qui se tenait debout devant la porte menant au département de police, penché sur la vitre du bureau d'acceuil occupé par un collègue, pas vraiment occupés ni l'un ni l'autre à leur fonction première, qui était de contrôler les allées et venus dans le commissariat. Une telle sécurité n'était pas réellement nécessaire, Kala Langur était une très petite ville, perdue dans cette immense forêt que peu de monde connaissait - mis à part les habitants de la ville elle-même. La raison en était la position de cette forêt, perdue au fin fond de la Hongrie, à la frontière entre l'Ukraine et la Roumanie. Il fallait deux jours de route avant d'atteindre la prochaine ville, mais c'était juste une estimation, puisque personne n'avait jamais quitté Kala Langur.

Shinji s'arrêta devant le garde qui surveillait les entrées, et tira son sac de ses épaules pour y prendre son badge. Il manqua de renverser tout son contenu sur le sol quand ses gestes devinrent plus frénétiques à mesure qu'il cherchait son badge sans le trouver. Sa patience fragile le poussa à jeter toutes ses affaires au sol au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié. « Et merde. » Quand il se redressa pour s'adresser au garde, celui-ci s'était déjà penché pour ramasser son sac, le visage intrigué et légèrement inquiet de la démonstration de comportement irascible devant lui.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié mon badge. Vous pouvez me laisser passer, vous devez déjà m'avoir vu, je travaille en tant qu'officier ici.

Shinji prit le sac que lui tendait le garde et quand il leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, il y lu de la surprise et de l'incrédulité encore plus approfondit. À en juger par la façon dont il le regardait, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, ce qui était étrange vu la taille du commissariat. Tout le monde se connaissait presque, et le garde en question avait l'air d'avoir de l'expérience dans le métier, au vu de son âge. Il était presque impossible qu'il ne l'ait jamais aperçu.

\- Officier ? Je suis désolé, mais si vous n'avez pas votre badge, vous ne pouvez pas passer.

Shinji retint de justesse une insulte de traverser ses lèvres face à la rigidité de son collègue. Le temps où les flics se soutenaient inconditionnellement était révolu depuis longtemps, pourtant dans une si petite ville, on aurait pu croire que la police était toute puissante, et que peu de questions étaient posées. Aujourd'hui pourtant, plus que n'importe quel jour, Shinji devait absolument entrer dans ce commissariat et en ressortir le plus vite possible, il n'avait juste pas eu de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi peu coopératif. Il se détourna du garde et traversa à nouveau le hall pour pousser la porte du commissariat violemment, les battants claquant derrière lui dans un grand bruit. Il n'était que 21 heures et pourtant la nuit était déjà complétement tombée, la lune d'une rondeur parfaite éclairant clairement la route qui se dessinait maintenant devant lui, entourée d'arbres à perte de vue. Le commissariat était séparé de la ville par quelques kilomètres, mais heureusement pour Shinji, il y avait une cabine téléphonique juste devant le bâtiment. Quand il prit le combiné et composa le numéro de son supérieur, personne ne répondit et le téléphone sonna dans le vide. « Mais merde, ça s'arrête jamais ». Avec humeur, Shinji fit claquer la porte d'entrée à nouveau et se planta devant le même garde, qui recula en le voyant arriver, comme s'il s'attendait à subir son tempérament.

\- Je m'appelle Shinji Hirako, appelez le capitaine, il vous dira que je suis officier et vous pourrez me laisser passer.

Cette lueur d'incrédulité traversa le visage du garde une fois de plus. Shinji se demanda une seconde pourquoi ça semblait si difficile pour lui de croire qu'il travaillait dans ce commissariat, mais, même si c'était avec réticence, le garde se pencha une fois de plus sur le bureau d'accueil et murmura quelque-chose à son collège, qui prit le combiné. En faisant ce geste, il couvrit la partit de la vitre qui était ouverte vers l'extérieur, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Un troisième homme arriva derrière lui, les bras remplis de dossiers qu'il semblait avoir du mal à porter sans tout faire tomber, au moment où l'agent d'accueil retira sa main pour s'adresser à eux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y aucun Shinji Hirako qui travaille dans ce service.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Shinji de rester debout les bras ballants, incrédule. Il leur avait pourtant dit d'appeler le capitaine, pourquoi il n'aurait pas reconnu son nom, ça faisait des années qu'il travaillait ici ? L'agent d'accueil reposa le combiné et adressa à Shinji un regard rempli de méfiance, mais il resta poli malgré sa flagrante envie de le mettre dehors.

\- Écoutez, vous pouvez toujours rentrer chez vous et aller chercher votre badge.

À ce stade, Shinji ne répliqua pas de manière cynique, ni ne fit de remarque sur leur manque de flexibilité. Il se contenta de ressortir du bâtiment sans leur adresser un regard et passa la porte en tirant vers lui son sac pour prendre ses clefs. Heureusement, elles étaient là. À cause de l'absence de son badge, il avait eu la peur irrationnelle que ses clefs aient disparues aussi, même s'il était venu jusqu'au commissariat en voiture, comme toujours, et qu'il était impossible qu'elles se soient envolées. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas plus confiant jusqu'au parking à côté du commissariat, mais sentit son souffle se couper littéralement quand il s'arrêta devant un parking vide. Sa voiture n'était plus là, pourtant il était sûr qu'elle était juste devant le panneau « réservé au personnel ». Il la garait toujours au même endroit. Quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna pour faire face au garde qui avait dû sortir pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

\- Putain, je me suis fait voler ma voiture !

Dans un geste traduisant parfaitement son état d'esprit, il jeta son sac violemment qui alla s'écraser au sol et éparpilla ironiquement son contenu un peu partout, arrêtant net le garde qui avait commencé à s'avancer vers lui. Il avait dû deviner que Shinji était du genre sur les nerfs en ce moment, et ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il était sortit après lui. Il avait peut-être même prévu de le suivre, qui sait, il le prenait peut-être pour un terroriste. Avec cette idée en tête, Shinji se tourna vers le garde, projetant de lui balancer ce qu'il pensait au visage, lui faisant remarquer quel genre de commissariat c'était pour qu'une voiture se fasse voler sous leurs yeux, mais l'homme en question le devança.

\- Je peux vous conduire chez vous, on va récupérer votre badge et vous pourrez aller travailler.

Pour illustrer ses mots, le garde se baissa une fois de plus pour ramasser le sac tandis que Shinji, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à une telle disponibilité, l'imita pour récupérer ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, qui étaient étonnamment peu nombreuses, en majorité des papiers, des clefs ou des boites de chewin-gums. Il prit le sac que lui tendait le garde et commença à ranger ses affaires avant de se rendre compte que le geste de son interlocuteur avait été suspendu dans l'air, immobile, et qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Il leva alors la tête vers lui pour remarquer qu'il regardait maintenant tous les papiers et semblait chercher quelque-chose, qu'il ne trouvait visiblement pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas de permis de conduire ?

À ces mots, Shinji baissa la tête vers le sol, et remarqua qu'en effet, il y avait de nombreux papiers officiels, mais son permis de conduire était aux abonnés absents. Exactement comme son badge, c'était comme si un imbécile s'était amusé à lui prendre tout ce qui étaient en rapport avec son travail ou son identité, mais lui avait laissé ses clefs et ses documents officiels qu'il gardait toujours sur lui par précaution. Peut-être que c'était Hiyori, il l'avait vu prendre des bonbons dans son sac le matin même, il l'avait ensuite quitté des yeux, mais elle avait peut-être prit son badge et son permis de conduire. Décidément un boulet. En omettant de répondre, Shinji reprit d'un geste assez brutal une pile de papiers que tenait le garde, qui semblait très occupé à les lire et relire, pour une raison quelconque. Quand Shinji se releva, il attendit que son collègue fasse de même et ne dit rien quand il repartit dans le commissariat. Il devait sans doute assigner quelqu'un d'autre à son poste qu'il allait quitter temporairement. Quand il revint cela dit, il n'était pas seul, l'agent d'accueil l'accompagnait. « Un de plus un de moins, quelle importance. »

* * *

La route avait été courte, et la voiture plongée dans le silence. Shinji était de ces personnes que les silences rendent mal-à-l'aise, alors habituellement, il aurait été très inconfortable pour lui de passer 20 minutes en compagnie de deux policiers aussi peu loquaces, mais s'ils avaient parlé, il aurait pu dire des choses qu'il aurait regretté. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé en premier lieu s'ils avaient eu l'obligeance de se montrer un peu plus souples et l'avaient laissé passer, alors qu'il était déjà très pressé et qu'il voulait juste entrer dix minutes et ressortir sans faire d'histoire. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'adresse que leur avait indiqué Shinji, il descendit de la voiture et claqua la porte sans attendre les deux autres policiers. Il prit ses clefs dans son sac, qui elles aussi étaient heureusement toujours là, et les glissa dans la serrure. Quand il poussa la porte cela dit, elle ne s'ouvrit pas, et il remarqua à cet instant que la clef ne passait pas bien dans la serrure, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'enfoncer à fond pour déverrouiller. Surpris, il retira les clefs et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir verrouiller la porte, il y avait toujours quelqu'un chez lui alors il ne fermait réellement que la nuit. Il frappa à la porte au moment où les deux policiers, alertés par le bruit qu'il faisait, l'avaient rejoint. Shinji resta comme pétrifié quand une femme dont il ignorait totalement l'identité ouvrit la porte.

\- Putain, mais vous êtes qui vous ?

Étrangement, la femme ne réagit pas à l'agressivité de son « invité » et l'ignora, adressant un signe de tête aux officiers qui, eux aussi, semblaient très calme dans cette situation. Elle sembla même les interroger du regard, comme pour demander ce qu'une boule de nerfs pouvait bien faire devant sa porte à une heure aussi tardive.

\- C'est pas à eux que vous devez vous adresser, je vous demande ce que vous faites chez moi !

Si les policiers en uniformes n'avaient pas été là, il était sûr qu'elle lui aurait fermé au nez, là, avec sa propre porte. Shinji se tourna vers ses collèges, leur lançant un regard qu'ils manquèrent, l'agent d'accueil avait même l'air d'en avoir marre, comme si toute cette situation lui faisait réellement chier.

\- Écoutez ma fille vit ici, je vous demande de virer cette femme de chez moi !

\- Votre fille, bien sûr...

C'était l'agent d'accueil. Il s'était avancé et attrapa le bras de Shinji fermement, prévenant probablement un quelconque geste violent ou quelque-soit ce qu'il prévoyait d'arriver. Shinji tenta de se dégager, mais à la seconde où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il sentit quelque-chose de froid et métallique sur sa peau. Quand il baissa la tête, il se rendit compte que c'était le contact des menottes que lui passait l'agent qu'il sentait sur ses poignets. À cet instant, il entendit des brides de la voix du garde : « Nous avons un homme perturbé devant Cassandra Street... ». Quand il tourna la tête vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était éloigné, il était maintenant penché dans la voiture, la radio de police à la main. Quand à l'agent d'accueil, il adressait un sourire d'excuse à la femme.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla brusquement. Ou plutôt, il avait eu l'impression de se réveiller, comme s'il émergeait d'un sommeil long et profond, mais il était assit, et sa respiration était rapide et lourde, comme s'il avait courut. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans une pièce entièrement blanche et vide, excepté le lit sur lequel il était assit, placé au beau milieu de la pièce. Il baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il était attaché : ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient reliés par des sangles au lit, celles des poignets étaient assez souples et longues pour qu'il puisse s'assoir, mais pas assez pour qu'il se lève. Ichigo tenta de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il serait ici, mais le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, était qu'il était revenu des cours plus tôt, qu'il était rentré chez lui et qu'Orihime l'attendait. Prit d'un soudain tournis, il commença à tirer sur les cordes pour se libérer au moment où la porte en face du lit s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme. À la seconde où il ouvrit la porte, un bruit continu pénétra dans la pièce, comme des chaises qu'on bouge, ou des voix. Et quand l'homme referma la porte, le silence retomba à nouveau. Dans son léger brouillard, Ichigo mit du temps à réaliser que la pièce devait être insonorisée. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu l'avait un peu rassuré, de même que la présence de l'homme qui s'était avancé et était maintenant assit sur le lit près de lui. Il était très beau, et bêtement, c'était quelque chose qui le mettait légèrement plus à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Quand il prononça ces mots, l'homme en face de lui parut profondément déçu, et même peut-être un peu triste. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en contournant le lit.

\- Je m'appelle Umesh Pandey, et je suis psychiatre. Ici, vous êtes dans un hôpital, un institut spécialisé.

Encore légèrement dans le vague, Ichigo mit du temps à traiter l'information. Un institut. C'était comme si les mots de l'homme étaient trop compliqués et trop rapides, et qu'il devait réfléchir avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Un goût de bile envahit sa bouche quand il commença à comprendre. Un hôpital ? Un institut spécialisé ? La chambre blanche, et les sangles... Il ne pouvait qu'être dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais pourquoi ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était être rentré chez lui et trouver Orihime... L'homme interrompit ses pensées, quand il se plaça à nouveau en face de lui et se pencha pour attirer son regard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous enlever ces sangles, on vous les a mises parce que vous étiez agité. Vous êtes dans la Stamina View, on y place les patients pour qu'ils se calment. Si vous promettez d'être sage, je vous détache et je pourrais vous emmener dans votre chambre.

Le brouillard dans sa tête se dissipait peu à peu, et Ichigo eu moins de mal à comprendre cette dernière phrase de l'homme. Il réalisa seulement que l'homme, un docteur, lui avait dit son nom. Umesh. C'était comme si maintenant qu'il savait ça, il le voyait à nouveau. Il voyait l'éclat sombre et brun de sa peau, et ses cheveux mi-longs, dont quelques boucles noirs corbeaux lui tombaient devant les yeux. C'est comme s'il n'avait vu qu'un masque de chair, et que maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, il pouvait vraiment voir son visage.

Le docteur prit son mutisme comme une réponse positive et s'avança, entreprenant de détacher les sangles qui l'entravaient. Quand elles furent toutes enlevées, Ichigo se leva brusquement, comme soudainement réveillé, et le docteur se plaça vivement devant lui, bloquant toute tentative. Se rendant compte que son geste pouvait être prit comme un comportement violent, Ichigo s'arrêta immédiatement. Le brouillard dans son esprit avait disparut, et il était maintenant en bonne possession de ses capacités mentales, assez pour savoir qu'il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que pour le moment, on ne lui avait pas encore expliqué clairement ce qu'il y faisait. Et la simple idée de se retrouver dans un tel institut était intimidant, surtout sans savoir la raison de sa présence ici. C'est quand le docteur lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la chambre qu'il se rappela clairement, comme des flashs devant ses yeux. Quand il était rentré du lycée, il avait trouvé Orihime allongée sur le lit, dans une position qui laissait presque penser qu'elle était morte, une seringue plantée dans chaque bras, même dans les veines du pied. Ils avaient l'habitude de fumer quelques fois, lui ne prenait que des drogues légères, mais il savait qu'Inoue supportait la pression des cours et de ses examens en prenant quelque-chose de plus lourd. Quand il était rentré, peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait prendre quelque-chose avec elle, quelque-chose de plus fort. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il était là, et dans ce cas Orihime devait y être aussi. La simple idée d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avec lui rendait la situation légèrement moins oppressante, et Ichigo revint à la réalité au moment où le docteur s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, devant une porte portant le numéro 12.

\- C'est votre chambre à partir de maintenant, contrairement aux autres fois, vous la partagerez avec un autre patient. Je viendrai vous chercher demain.

Le docteur illustra ses mots en ouvrant la porte, et Ichigo entra dans la pièce machinalement, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Les mots « autres fois » restaient gravés dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Une voix de femme le tira de ses pensées.

\- Alors tu es mon nouveau roommate. J'espère que je suis pas tombée sur un psychopathe.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers cette voix. Il remarqua à cet instant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre, une femme était assise sur l'un des lits. Sa maigreur frappa Ichigo comme un coup de poings. La femme qui se tenait sur le lit était déjà très petite, sûrement moins d'1m50, une taille qu'il pouvait presque deviner grâce à l'intraveineuse relié à son bras, qui glissait aux côtés de son lit au moindre mouvement de sa part. Sa corpulence si fragile soulignait davantage sa petite taille. Quand elle sentit son regard, elle leva les yeux de ses ongles, qu'elle était en train de vernir. Ses yeux étaient saisissants, sombres comme la nuit. Elle avait l'air de ces personnes qui ont le parfait contrôle d'eux-mêmes, malgré les cernes profondes et violacées qui entouraient ses yeux, et son teint pâle, qui traduisait sûrement un manque de sommeil chronique. Elle s'était levée et se tenait maintenant devant Ichigo, à une distance de sécurité, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne pique une crise et délire, ce qui était une crainte compréhensible. Une méfiance partagée.

\- Je m'appelle Rukia, et je te rassure, je ne suis pas une malade mentale. Je ne vais pas t'éventrer pendant ton sommeil.

Ichigo suivit Rukia des yeux pendant qu'elle retournait sur son lit et rangea son vernis à ongles dans ses tiroirs, à moitié rassuré. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas folle, la plupart des patients devaient dire la même chose, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'était pas. De toute façon, il ne resterait sûrement pas longtemps, il devait avoir été amené ici pour désintoxication, ce qui ne devrait pas lui prendre bien longtemps puisqu'il n'avait prit que quelques doses, et sûrement peu, puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ou peut-être que ce manque de souvenirs prouvait justement l'inverse. En tout cas, il ne sentait aucun effet de manque, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Appelle-moi Ichigo. Et ne t'inquiètes pas toi non plus, je vais pas rester longtemps. J'ai rien à faire ici.

Ichigo se laissa tomber assit sur son lit, geste qui le poussa à faire face à Rukia, assise en face de lui. Elle semblait le dévisager, comme si elle cherchait des signes de dégénération mentale sur son visage. Quelque-soit ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit, parce qu'elle se détendit, et Ichigo entendit ce qu'elle murmura. « C'est vrai que tu as l'air inoffensif, vu de près... »

En une seconde, Rukia s'était levé du lit et était maintenant assise à ses côtés, oubliant la distance de sécurité qu'elle s'était donné initialement. Ichigo tourna les yeux vers elle et soutint son regard, un geste qu'elle dû percevoir comme un encouragement, parce qu'elle appuya ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le renverser en arrière, et se pencha sur lui avec des objectifs très claires. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Ichigo pour réagir et, d'un geste vif, il repoussa Rukia qui bascula sur le côté et tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd. Elle devait s'être fait mal, mais elle se redressa et lui adressa un regard blessé, et Ichigo fut surpris de l'expression qui planait maintenant sur son visage, qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

\- Tu me trouves grosse ?

Surpris, Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Rukia se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers son lit, tirant dans son mouvement un lourd rideau qui servait apparemment à séparer la chambre en deux, qu'il ne remarqua que maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'expression qui s'était affiché sur son visage. Peut-être que c'était ça, le regard des fous.

* * *

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Comme c'est la première fanfiction que je publie sur ce site, j'accueillerai toute critique avec la plus grande gratitude. Je prends l'écriture très au sérieux, comme vous pouvez le constater avec ce premier chapitre qui annonce assez clairement que plot et mystery seront au premier plan. J'ai l'intention de m'améliorer autant que possible et pour ça, des commentaires constructifs seraient très appréciés. À part ça, j'espère que vous aimez. Faîtes-moi savoir, d'accord ? Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !


	2. Missing

**SEVEN ROOMS.**

CHAPITRE DEUX. MISSING.

Ichigo se réveilla à la sensation du matelas sous lui qui s'abaissait, comme si quelqu'un s'était assit à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Rukia, qui venait de se pencher sur lui, la tête tournée vers le côté, comme si elle avait cherché à écouter sa respiration, sûrement pour savoir s'il dormait.

\- C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, viens.

Ichigo attendit que Rukia se lèvee et quitte son lit pour se redresser à son tour. Il avait l'air de faire toujours noir dehors, alors il chercha des yeux un réveil ou une horloge pour vérifier l'heure, mais il n'en vit aucune, en tout cas pas dans la chambre. Ils étaient en septembre, la nuit tombait vite, il devait probablement être dans les sept heures du matin, une heure bien matinal pour des patients qui n'avaient de toute façon sûrement pas envie de se lever. Ça étonnait Ichigo que Rukia se lève si tôt, mais elle ne devait probablement pas avoir dormit de la nuit, à en juger par sa pâleur, accentuée par ces cernes si noires et les tâches rouges qui lui pigmentaient les yeux. Elle avait presque l'air d'un fantôme, son teint livide contrastait avec ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux qui semblaient encore plus sombres que la veille. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira l'attention d'Ichigo, et il se rendit compte que c'était Rukia, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Pendant un moment, Ichigo la regarda sans bouger, se demandant si elle venait de forcer la porte. La veille il avait bien essayé d'ouvrir, mais elle demeurait farouchement bloquée. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'un système de couvre-feu. Rukia se tourna vers lui, lui tenant la porte, et devant son insistance, Ichigo se leva, remarquant au passage la tenue de Rukia. Elle portait une chemise trop grande pour elle, et surtout un caleçon qui lui descendait presque jusqu'au genoux. La raison pour laquelle elle portait des sous-vêtements de garçon échappa à Ichigo, et Rukia quitta la chambre quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la jaugeait, sûrement consciente de la curiosité de son accoutrement. Ichigo se précipita derrière elle, mais à l'instant où il passa la porte, il s'arrêta dans son élan.

Dans le couloir, presque juste en face de leur chambre, il y avait un tableau, parcourut de gribouillis remplis de noms, avec à côtés des nombres, ou des heures. Son attention fut attirée par son propre nom, en bas du tableau. À côté, était écrit un zéro, puis une heure « 9h30 », et le nom du médecin qu'il avait vu la veille. C'était sûrement un rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé, il lui avait dit qu'il le verrait bientôt. Les chiffres en revanche, avaient toujours une signification qui lui échappait. Ichigo s'en désintéressa et longea le couloir, qui menait à une grande salle. Il devait s'agir d'un hall, ou quelque-chose, en tout cas il semblait que tous les patients de l'hôpital se réunissaient là. Étrangement, malgré la trentaine de personnes présentes, ce n'était pas trop bruyant, la plupart étaient calmes. La pièce était presque vide, uniquement meublée de quelques tables et des chaises qui trainaient ci et là, un piano avait été placé dans un coin de la pièce et à l'opposé, une autre pièce était directement reliée à celle-ci, elle ressemblait à un bureau d'accueil, séparé par une vitre, et à en juger par les infirmiers en blancs qui s'activaient derrière, il devait s'agir du bureau des infirmières.

Ichigo chercha Rukia des yeux et la repéra très vite, assise à une table dans un coin de la pièce, alors il s'avança pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il avait été rapide à la trouver en partie à cause de l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle : ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, au milieu de cette pièce si terne, il était difficile de ne pas les remarquer. Ils avaient peut-être été très beaux un jour, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient attachés négligemment en queue haute, ce qui semblait déjà avoir dû être une tâche difficile, tellement ils étaient emmêlés. Quand l'homme en question tourna la tête pour parler à Rukia, Ichigo remarqua une brosse en plastique, bloquée dans ses cheveux, sûrement maintenue par des nœuds, dans une tentative pour les démêler. Au milieu de cette longue tignasse, on ne la voyait presque pas. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il entendit Rukia dire son nom, Renji. Il devait être son seul ami parmi les patients, parce qu'elle ne sembla pas enclin à lui présenter qui que ce soit d'autres, et il lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. À la seconde où il avait comprit qu'il devrait rester quelques jours dans cet hôpital, il avait espérait croiser le moins de monde possible, après tout il n'avait rien à faire au milieu des fous. Ichigo fut tiré de ses pensées quand Renji se tourna vers lui, comme s'il attendait quelque-chose. Peut-être qu'il lui avait parlé, et qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Ichigo lui rendit son regard interrogateur, mais ce point d'interrogation resta en suspens, tandis qu'il remarquait l'état du visage de Renji. Il avait des tâches sur les lèvres et sur les joues, et de ce point de vue ça rassemblait vraiment à dû vomit vieux de quelques heures. Renji ne parut pas noter la note de jugement chez Ichigo et saisit la cuiller de Rukia pour la tendre vers elle. Aussitôt, Rukia le repoussa, et, d'un geste brusque, envoya voler en éclat le bol posé devant elle.

\- Tu devrais manger. Si tu continues à maigrir, plus personne ne voudra rester avec toi.

Rukia lui lança un regard plein de reproches, comme si elle lui en voulait d'essayer de la faire grossir. Ichigo comprit à cet instant l'utilité du goûte-à-goûte qu'elle trainait toujours avec elle, si manger la dégoûtait à ce point, le personnel de l'hôpital n'avaient pas dû avoir d'autres choix que de se reposer sur l'intraveineuse. Le bruit qu'avait fait Rukia en renversant son bol alerta des infirmières, qui se dirigèrent vers eux. Ichigo s'écarta légèrement, et se rappela soudain qu'Orihime devait être là aussi. Il la chercha alors des yeux, mais ne la vit pas. Il se rapprocha de Rukia, qui s'était levée pour s'assoir à côté de Renji, et s'appliquait à essayer de le faire lâcher sa cuiller avec insistance. Renji la repoussa, et elle sembla lâcher l'affaire.

\- Dîtes, vous avez vu une fille qui s'appelle Orihime ? Elle est rousse, elle a dû être admise en programme de désintox.

Renji ne réagit pas mais Rukia se tourna vers lui, semblant d'abord surprise. Elle ne parut cela dit pas vraiment réfléchir à la question.

\- Désolée, je connais pas de fille rousse, encore moins de junkies.

L'idée qu'Ichigo puisse être un junkie lui aussi sembla lui traverser l'esprit, et elle lui jeta un regard presque craintif avant de se lever et se diriger vers les chambres. De son côté, Ichigo visait le bureau des infirmières qu'il avait vu plus tôt et toqua sur la vitre. Aussitôt, une des infirmière fit glisser la vitre et lui adressa un sourire très peu naturel.

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir où se trouve une fille qui a dû être admise hier. Elle s'appelle Inoue Orihime.

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas autorisée à donner des informations personnelles sur les autres patients.

Affichant un faux sourire d'excuses, l'infirmière referma la vitre sans attendre de réponse. Ichigo toqua à nouveau, mais l'infirmière ne daigna même pas relever la tête pour le regarder, sûrement habituée à ce que des fous toquent à la vitre toute la journée. Animé d'une colère non maîtrisée, Ichigo donna un grand coup dans la vitre, qui fit sursauter l'infirmière. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte à sa gauche, qui donnait directement dans le bureau des infirmières. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte cela dit, il sentit des longs doigts chauds se serrer autour de son poignet, le forçant à se retourner. C'était Renji, qui semblait s'être précipité depuis sa chaise pour le rattraper.

\- Attends Ichigo, si ton amie a été admise en même temps que toi, elle est peut-être dans d'autres quartiers. La désintox c'est pas ici, c'est dans l'aile Ouest.

Ichigo resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il pensait avoir déjà fait le tour « de l'hôpital », mais il ne pouvait décemment pas ne s'agir que de ça, il devait y avoir plusieurs bâtiments, comme l'avait dit Renji. Ils devaient séparer les patients malades mentaux des drogués admis pour désintoxication. Ichigo se précipita à la fenêtre près du piano et l'ouvrit à la volée, stupéfait. L'hôpital était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils se trouvaient au deuxième étage, et en face de lui se dressait un autre bâtiment, sans doute semblable à celui dans lequel il se trouvait, tous deux séparer par une immense cour, comme un jardin intérieur. Il pouvait lire « Aile Ouest » sur le bâtiment d'en face. Il devait donc se trouver dans l'aile Est, et le bâtiment qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir à sa droite, légèrement plus en recul des autres, était l'aile Nord. En toute logique, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il puisse se rendre dans d'autres quartiers. Soudainement fatigué, Ichigo se détourna de la fenêtre parsemée de barreaux, et s'appuya sur le rebord. En face de lui, il pouvait voir une infirmière ramasser les débris du bol de Rukia au sol, tout en la sermonnant.

* * *

Ichigo sortit du bureau du docteur Umesh et referma la porte derrière lui, sur un médecin hésitant. Il devait penser qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit, et c'était le cas. Ichigo avait donné le meilleur de lui-même pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa panique quand il avait entendu le docteur lui dire qu'il était là depuis un mois, et que c'étaient des flics qui l'avaient amené ici. Son cerveau s'était comme fermé et il n'avait plus rien entendu d'autre, son esprit braqué sur les mots « un mois ». Il devait avoir prit plus de shoots qu'il ne l'avait pensé, jamais il n'avait eu un trou noir d'un mois, était-ce seulement possible ? Peut-être était-ce le temps de sa période de désintox. Mais surtout, il n'était même pas sûr que son père, ou ses sœurs, soient au courant qu'il était là. Le docteur lui avait expliqué très clairement que l'internement d'une personne était possible dans trois cas de figures : quand la demande venait du patient lui-même, ou alors, quand il n'était pas jugé apte à prendre des décisions par lui-même, un tueur le faisait à sa place. Ce tuteur pouvait être un membre de la famille, comme un juge, ou n'importe qui travaillant dans le domaine de la loie. De ce qu'il avait comprit, sa famille n'avait rien à voir avec son internement. Il devait absolument parler à ses sœurs.

Dans ses pensées, il heurta une infirmière, qui ne réagit même pas. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil désintéressé et reporta son regard devant elle. Ichigo la contourna et compris ce qui l'intéressait tant. Rukia. Elle n'était plus en sous-vêtements, elle était maintenant habillée de façon tout-à-fait normal, et elle arpentait le couloir en souriant, saluant les membres du personnel qu'elle voyait.

\- Je vous dit au revoir. Je m'en vais, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de partir.

En entendant ses mots, Ichigo resta bouche-bée. Elle partait ? Les instituts psychiatriques avaient tellement la réputation de ne jamais laisser partir ses patients atteints mentalement qu'il avait cru ça impossible. Rukia salua un dernier infirmier avant d'atteindre la porte, mais elle parut surprise en constatant qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle tenta de forcer et donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte avant de se retourner.

\- Ouvrez s'il-vous-plaît, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de sortie.

Un infirmier se dirigea vers elle et la prit par le bras. Le considérant comme un acte hostile, Rukia tenta immédiatement de se dégager tandis que l'infirmier faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la trainer le plus loin possible de la porte. Ichigo compris sans qu'on ait à lui expliquer la situation, et soupira. Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix maintenant séductrice de Rukia susurrer des mots à l'oreille de l'infirmier qui la repoussa en roulant des yeux. Arrivé à hauteur d'Ichigo, à l'entrée de la salle principale, il poussa Rukia devant lui et se détourna d'eux. Ichigo la regarda sans un mot, se demandant si son petit numéro était dû au fait qu'elle avait bêtement essayé de rouler le personnel ou si elle avait véritablement cru que c'était « son jour de sortie ». La petite femme parut le remarquer et se dépoussiéra, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, mais Ichigo l'arrêta.

\- Je voudrais appeler quelqu'un, tu sais où je peux téléphoner ?

Rukia parut soulagée qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de voir, et tira une chaise vers elle, qui grinça bruyamment sur le sol. Mais sa réponse n'aida pas Ichigo à se sentir mieux, au contraire. Utiliser le téléphone était un privilège, qu'il fallait mériter. Et pour le gagner, il fallait avoir trois points. Voilà la signification des chiffres qu'il avait vu sur le tableau en face de sa chambre. Selon ce tableau, il n'en avait aucun, et selon Rukia, pour gagner des points, il fallait adopter un comportement modèle, assister et participer aux séances de groupes, et toute cette merde qui accompagne l'internement. Mais surtout, ça mettait du temps.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Renji, il a accès au téléphone une fois par semaine.

Ichigo se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Téléphoner à ses sœurs paraissait déjà moins insurmontable, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'avec si peu d'autorisation à téléphoner, Renji sacrifierait une semaine pour lui. Dans le doute, il le chercha tout de même des yeux et le vit au fond de la salle, assit avec une petite femme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en chignon, mais malgré son apparence soignée, son visage était misérable. Elle était le cliché des malades mentaux, l'idée que les gens s'en font généralement : les yeux sombres et tombants, et le visage si fatigué qu'il s'attendait à la voir tomber de sa chaise, raide morte, à n'importe quel moment. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il attrapa la poignée de la brosse emmêlée dans les cheveux de Renji et entreprit d'essayer de démêler les nœuds. Il devait tirer fort, et il s'attendait presque à voir des cafards jaillir de la tignasse et tomber sur le sol en masse. Si Renji l'avait remarqué, il n'en montra rien, et Ichigo se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Lui et la fille d'en face était absorbé par un puzzle, qu'ils avaient l'air loin d'avoir complété.

\- Vous aimez les puzzles ?

La fille assise en face releva la tête. Contrairement à lui, elle sembla mettre un nom sur son visage, comme si elle le connaissait déjà, ou du moins le connaissait assez pour le reconnaître.

\- Tu es l'amie de Rukia ? Tu peux nous aider alors. Si on complète ce puzzle, alors elle acceptera de manger normalement pendant une journée.

Délaissant les nœuds, Ichigo s'essaya sur une chaise à côté de Renji.

\- En parlant de Rukia, elle m'a dit que tu accepterais de téléphoner à des gens pour moi. Tu pourrais passer un message à mes sœurs ?

Renji ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ichigo se demanda s'il réfléchissait à la question, où s'il était concentré sur le puzzle. Il se tourna vers la fille en face, comme pour demander une confirmation qu'il avait entendu, mais elle aussi semblait maintenant être partit ailleurs. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, comme si elle murmurait. Il reporta son attention sur Renji, qui acquiesça. Soulagé, il attrapa un crayon de couleur sur les étagères derrière eux et écrivit le numéro de Karin sur une page d'un album à colorier, à défaut de ne pas avoir de papier. Pendant qu'il écrivait, il perçut les mots que prononçait la fille en boucle. « Il a fait ciseaux. »

* * *

Depuis que Renji était partit, Ichigo n'avait pas bougé de sa place assise. La fille avec qui Renji jouait s'appelait Hinamori. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, mais de toute façon ni lui ni elle ne s'intéressait à l'autre. Elle s'appliquait à compléter le puzzle tandis que lui avait dirigé son attention vers la fenêtre, et regardait les gens passer en bas, dans le parc. Après leur conversation, Renji était tout de suite partit, apparemment, il pouvait téléphoner quand il voulait, mais une seule fois par semaine. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas oublié sa requête en chemin, ou quelque-chose du genre, et qu'une fois devant le téléphone, il allait vraiment appeler ses sœurs pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Rukia avait semblé vouloir lui parler, mais quand elle avait vu qui lui tenait compagnie, elle s'était abstenue, tandis qu'Hinamori avait murmuré quelque chose comme « nymphomane ». Ce n'est que quand Renji était revenu, qu'Ichigo se rendit compte de quoi il avait du avoir l'air, impassible, assit depuis des heures à regarder par la fenêtre. Renji s'essaya sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté une demie-heure plus tôt, mais ne sembla pas être sur le point parler, alors Ichigo l'interrogea.

\- Alors ? Tu les a eu ?

Renji rejoignit Hinamori pour compléter le puzzle, il avait l'air attentif, pourtant les paroles d'Ichigo était passait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ichigo attendit sa réponse qui ne vint pas, alors tira sur sa chaise pour qu'il lui fasse face, et répéta sa question. Renji grimaça, comme si Ichigo venait de lui crier littéralement dans les oreilles et se détourna à nouveau. Découragé, Ichigo se redressa, et se tourna vers Hinamori, qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer. Ce n'est que plus tard, que Rukia lui expliqua que Renji semblait entendre constamment des tambours, dont le volume variait selon les jours, et qu'il y'en avait où c'était tellement fort, qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Elle lui avait conseillé de lui parler le lendemain, mais Ichigo laissa tomber, et, découragé, rejoignit sa chambre en cherchant cette fois un moyen de quitter l'hôpital.


	3. Three Bullets

**SEVEN ROOMS.**

CHAPITRE TROIS. THREE BULLETS.

Un léger vent froid berçait doucement les arbres dans un bruissement qui ressemblait à des soupirs. La forêt n'était pas seulement silencieuse, elle paraissait morte : aucun hululement, ni de bruits de criquets, comme s'il n'y avait aucun être vivant. Une personne extérieure aurait sûrement trouvé un tel silence inquiétant, mais Shinji était habitué au calme de Kala Langur. Après plusieurs kilomètres à suivre la route qui traversait la forêt, il était davantage préoccupé par ses chaussures qui lui semblaient maintenant lourdes et limite trop petites pour lui, que la forêt autour de lui qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, même s'il n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Il devait avoir parcouru une bonne dizaine de kilomètres depuis le temps qu'il marchait, mais honnêtement, il n'espérait même pas pouvoir atteindre la prochaine ville dans ces conditions. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait deux jours en voiture, et qu'à pieds il n'irait pas loin, mais depuis qu'il était partit, il n'avait croisé personne. Il savait très bien qu'il avait peu de chance de faire une rencontre la nuit, mais il s'était attendu à avoir la chance de voir passer des camions, des livreurs ou quelqu'un, qui aurait mit la journée à venir jusqu'à Kala Langur et serait donc arrivé la nuit. Si un imbécile ne lui avait pas volé sa voiture sur le parking du commissariat, jamais il n'aurait eu ce problème.

Le bruit d'un moteur se répercuta dans l'obscurité et Shinji fit volte-face pour voir une voiture blanche s'approcher à grande vitesse. Il n'eu pas besoin de lui faire signe, la voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui quand elle passa à proximité, sur le bas côté. Quand Shinji s'approcha, la vitre descendit pour lui révéler un homme, pas plus de 25 ans, qui se pencha par dessus le siège passager pour lui parler.

\- Vous allez où ?

Il ne souriait pas, et il n'avait pas l'air franchement avenant. Comme par réflexe, Shinji tourna les yeux vers les sièges à l'arrière. La voiture n'était pas dans un état très présentable, l'arrière était presque entièrement recouvert de dossiers en tout genre, de piles de papiers tenus en place par des cordelettes usées, dont certaines avaient lâché et déversé leur contenu sous les sièges. Le propriétaire se pencha davantage pour ouvrir la portière, invitant Shinji à monter, et entreprit ensuite de prendre l'ordinateur portable qui trainait sur le siège passager pour le jeter négligemment à l'arrière. Shinji remarqua à cet instant une lumière grandissante sur sa gauche. En tournant la tête, il constata qu'un énorme 4x4 rouge venait de se garer, une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux. Les phares s'éteignirent, mais même ainsi il restait très distinct. Le véhicule était si gros que le capot devait au moins lui arriver à hauteur de poitrine, et les reflets de la lune le rendait presque fluorescent. Shinji n'approfondit pas sa contemplation et se contenta de monter dans la voiture en face de lui, ignorant le 4x4. Quand il fut assit, le propriétaire reprit la route.

\- Je quitte Kala Langur, je suppose que vous aussi. Je peux vous emmener au moins jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

Étrangement, il faisait presque plus froid dans la voiture que dehors, et quand le chauffeur parla, de la buée jaillit de ses lèvres pour s'évanouir en face de lui dans un nuage. Le bruit du moteur était fort, et malgré l'apparence assez soignée de la voiture, une araignée parut se matérialiser juste en face de Shinji, se balançant sur un file de toile à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il ne l'écrasa pas, se contenta de s'appuyer plus fort contre le dossier de son siège et la regarda fuir pour disparaître dans la portière. Par-delà les vitres de la voiture, on pouvait à peine distinguer le paysage, tant la nuit était opaque. Seul les ombres inquiétantes des arbres se découpaient dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, entourées par la faible lumière de la lune. Shinji scruta la route en face de lui. On n'y voyait pas à plus de trois mètres.

\- Vous n'y perdez pas à m'aider. Je suis flic, je vous renverrais peut-être l'ascenseur un jour, si vous avez un problème ou un truc du genre.

Shinji n'avait pas regardé son interlocuteur pour lui parler, mais il sentit son regard soudain sur lui, délaissant la route.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir une vue parfaite pour entrer dans la police.

À ces mots, Shinji se tourna vers le chauffeur, qui avait redirigé son regard vers la route. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de porter des lentilles ? Avec l'obscurité, même s'il en avait eu, jamais il n'aurait pu le voir. Mais il avait raison. À Kala Langur, ce n'était pas facile d'entrer dans la police, aucun handicap n'était toléré, aucune personnalité trop singulière, peut-être à cause du fait que justement, c'était une ville détachée du reste du monde et que ça pouvait facilement déraper au moindre accident. Le chauffeur dû sentir son mal-aise, parce qu'il s'excusa et tendit la main pour faire pivoter son rétroviseur. De cette manière, il ne dirigeait plus vers la route derrière eux, mais vers le siège passager, vers Shinji, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Pardon je n'ai pas de tact, c'est arrivé après, c'est ça ? En tout cas, j'aime votre tatouage.

Il persistait à le fixer à travers le rétroviseur, et Shinji baissa les yeux vers sa paume ouverte. Sur la peau fine de sa main était écrit le mot « Amor ». Dans ce coin perdu d'Hongrie, personne n'apprenait de langue étrangère, sachant pertinemment que jamais ils n'en auraient besoin, que jamais ils ne quitteraient Kala Langur, encore moins le pays. Le chauffeur ne devait même pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Shinji appuya son épaule sur la portière qui produisit un craquement inquiétant. Par la vitre, il voyait son reflet maintenant légèrement déformé par la faible lueur de l'autre côté. Sur le côté de la route, il pouvait maintenant distinguer les petites barrières de métal, qui brillaient doucement à la lumière éphémère des phares. Ça devait vouloir dire qu'il commençait à traverser la forêt en bordure de la montagne, sur la route 56. Ils allaient commencer à voir des cabines téléphoniques, et il pourrait demander au chauffeur de s'arrêter pour téléphoner. Captivé par la lumière des barrières, il entendit à peine la voix de son interlocuteur lui demander où il allait. Il tira son sac sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour prendre un petit bout de papier, où il avait écrit le nom de la ville la plus proche, qu'il avait déjà oublié. C'était assez dur à prononcer, mais il n'eu pas le temps de le lire à voix haute. Le chauffeur donna un grand coup de frein, et la voiture s'arrêta si brusquement que Shinji fut projeté en avant, et appuya à temps son bras contre le pare-brise pour ne pas se le prendre de plein fouet.

\- Descendez de la voiture.

Shinji se redressa et, à court de mots, interrogea du regard l'homme qui maintenant se penchait par-dessus ses genoux pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

\- Je vous ai dit de descendre, espèce de détraqué !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu exécuter le moindre mouvement, l'homme dégagea sa jambe droite et donna un violent coup de pieds dans le ventre de Shinji, qui fut littéralement éjecté de la voiture et tomba sur le béton froid de la route, sa tête heurtant les barrières de métal qui l'entouraient. Il dû perdre connaissance, car quand il ouvrit les yeux la voiture n'était plus là, et sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être prête à exploser. Il se redressa pour porter sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, mais son dos heurta quelque chose derrière lui. Ça devait être une des cabines téléphoniques qui jonchaient la route 56. Comme pour le sortir de son brouillard, une lumière vive s'alluma soudainement. Elle paraissait venir de derrière lui. En fait, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de juste derrière. Incapable de réfléchir après le coup qu'il avait reçu, Shinji se tourna simplement, pour se retrouver collé à des phares allumés à pleine puissance. Il était appuyé contre une voiture. Malgré son calme post-traumatique, Shinji sursauta au son du moteur qui démarre, et se releva brusquement sur ses pieds. Maintenant debout, il pouvait mieux distinguer la voiture et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du gros 4x4 rouge qu'il avait vu plus tôt, qui avait semblé suivre l'autre voiture. Le son du moteur était irrégulier, comme si le chauffeur cherchait à lui faire peur, mais le 4x4 ne bougeait toujours pas. Incertain des intentions du chauffeur, Shinji voulu s'éloigner et se permit de reculer doucement, prudemment. À la seconde où il bougea cependant, la voiture s'anima brusquement, comme mue par une énergie diabolique, et ses côtes s'écrasèrent contre le capot, avant que son corps ne soit projeté en arrière. Son dos toucha si brusquement le sol que sa respiration se coupa et l'empêcha de bouger, et sa vue se brouilla. Un souffle brûlant courra sur sa peau avant de disparaître. L'effet ne dura que quelques secondes avant que ses sens ne réapparaissent, et il entendit la voiture s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Il pouvait toujours respirer convenablement après le choc passé, ce qui devait vouloir dire que ses côtes n'avaient pas percé ses poumons, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Shinji roula doucement sur le ventre pour tenter de se relever, vaguement conscient qu'il n'était toujours en vie que grâce au fait que la voiture était très près de lui, et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre beaucoup de vitesse avant de le percuter. Quand il avait touché le sol, il avait sentit le souffle brûlant des moteurs sur sa peau pendant que le 4x4 passait au-dessus lui. Si le véhicule avait été plus petit, il aurait sûrement était trainé sur plusieurs mètres. Le bruit d'une portière qui claque retentit, et Shinji dirigea son regard vers la personne qui descendit de la voiture, calmement. Les cheveux blancs de l'homme paraissaient briller comme de l'argent sous les reflets de la lune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du capitaine Aizen ?

Shinji parvint à se relever faiblement, malgré la douleur qui le lançait dans tout le corps, en particulier ses côtes et ses coudes, qui avaient sûrement été écorchés pendant sa chute. Il fit l'effort de ramasser son sac dans son mouvement et s'éloigna du mieux qu'il pu de l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs.

\- Tu viens de me rouler dessus. Alors va te faire foutre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Shinji entendit le bruit de pas précipités derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne se retourne une main à la peau chaude se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis qu'il était tiré vers l'arrière. Les deux corps tombèrent au sol et l'homme roula au-dessus de lui, sa deuxième main agrippa sa gorge tandis que Shinji tentait de le faire lâcher. Il n'avait aucune énergie, alors que son assaillant mettait toute sa force dans son emprise sur sa trachée. Comme par réflexe, la main de Shinji se tendit sur le côté et chercha à l'aveuglette son sac. Quand ses doigts le trouvèrent, ils se refermèrent directement sur son arme, qu'il plaqua immédiatement sur la tempe de l'homme au-dessus de lui, et appuya sur la gâchette. Un bruit sourd retentit, mais il n'y eu ni la fumée de poudre familière, ni les jets de sang attendus. Shinji resta un instant abasourdit, tandis que l'autre homme, qui s'était arrêté, restait immobile, la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu, aussi pétrifié que lui. Profitant de son état de choc, Shinji ramena l'arme à lui et la rechargea, avant de diriger une nouvelle fois le canon vers le visage en face de lui, et de tirer. Cette fois, le coup partit, et le corps maintenant sans vie s'écroula lourdement. Shinji rampa doucement pour se dégager, son mouvement faisant rouler le corps inerte sur le dos, avant de se redresser en position assise. Il ramena son arme vers lui, sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas tiré tout de suite, pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir chargé et armé avant de partir. En vidant le chargeur, il comprit pourquoi : quatre chambres étaient vides, comme si trois balles avaient déjà été utilisées ultérieurement. Pourtant, il était sûr de lui, et il avait toujours gardé son sac avec lui, alors personne n'avait pu lui prendre son arme et tirer trois balles. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Shinji baissa les yeux sur l'inconnu. Il regardait le ciel de ses yeux vides et ses lèvres étaient séparées. On aurait dit qu'il était mort en plein milieu d'un cri.

* * *

Ichigo fut soudain réveillé par une douleur fulgurante au visage, qui lui renversa la tête, et la surprise manqua de le faire tomber dans les chaises derrière lui. Étourdis par le choc, il se redressa immédiatement, comme par réflexe, pour se retrouver à regarder Rukia dans les yeux. Elle secouait sa petite main comme si elle venait de se brûler, et lança vers lui un regard de méfiance, qui se dissipa quand elle trouva son regard.

\- Ichigo ?

C'était elle qui venait de le frapper, pourtant elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper et le retenir de tomber dans les chaises, même s'il avait déjà retrouvé son équilibre. D'abord Ichigo se demanda comment, de son petit gabarit, elle avait pu le propulser de cette façon. Et surtout, pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui l'avait amené à le frapper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait d'un trou noir, et cette récurrence ne lui plaisait pas. De son bras nu, il essuya la sueur sur son front. Il ne faisait pas chaud, pourtant il transpirait, et il détourna son regard de Rukia, sans s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était dans la salle commune, mais elle était maintenant quasi déserte, et le noir opaque qui se découpait derrière les fenêtres ne donnait pas de doute quant à l'heure tardive. Le mouvement d'Ichigo s'interrompit quand son regard tomba sur une femme rousse assise devant le piano, près de la fenêtre.

\- Orihime..?

Sans hésiter, Ichigo se précipita vers elle. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'aimait autant, pourtant l'excitation avait fait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Arrivé derrière elle, Ichigo s'arrêta. Les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient trempés, tout comme ses cheveux, comme si elle venait de sortir de l'eau. En le sentant derrière elle, elle fit pivoter son corps lentement et leva les yeux vers lui. Les goûtes de sueurs se glacèrent sur le front d'Ichigo, et tout son corps se hérissa.

\- Pourquoi t'es tout mouillé ?

Quand il plongea son regard dans celui d'Inoue, il eut l'impression de fixer un abîme insondable, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas à quelques centimètres de lui, mais à des centaines de mètres plus bas. Soudain, il se rendit compte que la lumière des néons l'atteignaient, mais ne l'éclairait pas : elle avalait toute la lumière et la faisait disparaître. Gagné par une soudaine certitude, Ichigo recula brusquement et son corps heurta quelque-chose derrière lui. C'était Rukia qui l'avait suivi, et le temps de se retourner vers le piano, Inoue avait disparu. Et maintenant qu'elle était partit, Ichigo fut soudain incapable de se souvenir qu'elle était cette certitude qui l'avait brièvement envahit et fait fuir. Inoue n'était même pas supposée être là. Il se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Renji : « La désintox, c'est pas ici. C'est dans l'aile Ouest. »

* * *

Hinamori sentait le froid ramper sous sa peau, qui semblait passer à travers tous ses os, tellement il était saisissant. Après avoir passé deux heures dans une salle occupée par près de deux cents personnes, le gouffre qui séparait les deux atmosphères était dur à franchir. Le silence était tombé si soudainement qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'être au fond de l'océan, les murmures des autres occupants de la salle qui sortaient parvenaient à ses oreilles en brides détachées. Le froid n'était pas déplaisant, il était vivifiant, et c'est en souriant qu'Hinamori se tourna vers Tōshirō, qui marchait à côté d'elle, redoutant le moment où elle lui demanderait son avis sur un film qu'il n'avait visiblement pas aimé.

\- Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ?

Une ombre les engloutit comme ils passèrent sous une passerelle. À cette heure où la nuit tombait, la ville était déserte. Le chien de Tōshirō entra dans le champ de vision d'Hinamori : il était énorme, un gros chien noir aux yeux couleur de souffre, avec une voix terrifiante, qui lui glaçait le sang : il y avait les aboiements qui ne veulent en fait pas dire grand-chose, et sont dénués de menace, les aboiements de chiens d'appartements. Et il y avait ceux de Banjo, l'aboiement guttural, qui vient du fond de la gorge. Mais Banjo n'avait pas aboyé en voyant Hinamori, ni secoué fébrilement la queue en voyant Tōshirō. Il marchait doucement, la queue basse, et les yeux grands. Un gémissement proche du miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Je sais pas trop, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer avec tous ces sous-titres.

Quand il reçut un regard de la part de son maître, Banjo secoua la queue, mais sans enthousiasme. Nerveux, il fixa Tōshirō, puis porta son regard au loin, comme s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans l'ombre, quelqu'un dont il avait trop peur pour oser l'attaquer. Hinamori porta son regard droit devant elle, sans vraiment voir : l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis l'empêcherait de se vexer, ou de perdre patience. Avec ces études, elle n'avait jamais de temps à elle, et elle aimait plus que tout passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. En sentant Tōshirō sur le point de reprendre la parole – non sans avoir réfléchit à sa réponse plus que nécessaire - Hinamori tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage. Mais si son excès de niaiserie dérangeait Tōshirō, il n'en montrait rien.

\- C'était bien, c'est juste que…

Il dû voir quelque-chose qui attira son attention, car il regarda distraitement derrière lui. En le voyant du coin des yeux, Hinamori se tourna à nouveau vers lui, au moment où un homme – semblant sortir de nulle part – déboula si brusquement que soudainement, lui et Tōshirō disparurent du champ de vision d'Hinamori sans qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et quand elle regarda devant elle pour suivre le mouvement, un coup porté directement au visage l'arrêta.

Une terrible appréhension lui fit reprendre connaissance. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais son esprit mit du temps à se mettre en éveil, et à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la rue avec Tōshirō. Elle était dans une pièce, même s'il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais une différente espèce de froid. Celui des hôpitaux, et l'odeur de formol la convainc dans cette idée. Soudain entièrement possédée par l'appréhension de sa présence dans un hôpital, Hinamori tenta de se redresser, mais immédiatement un homme apparut devant elle, penché par-dessus son lit, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Rassurée par sa présence, Hinamori resta immobile. L'homme brun était si beau… Sa présence était aussi intense que magnétique, et une assurance incroyable irradiait de lui. Hinamori pensa une seconde que le mot charismatique avait dû être inventé pour lui. D'une lenteur dont elle ne saisit pas la signification, le brun se pencha d'avantage sur elle.

\- Si tu cries, je tue ton pote. Pareil pour toi, si tu cries, je la tue.

Croisant son regard, Hinamori s'aperçue seulement à cette instant qu'elle n'était pas dans un lit d'hôpital, mais sur ce qui semblait être une table de métal, et même si l'homme brun ne l'avait pas empêché de se redresser quelques secondes plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas pu : ses poignets étaient attachés à ce qu'elle reconnu maintenant comme une table d'autopsie. Son regard se trouva à nouveau dans les yeux bruns de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait pensé qu'il était beau. Mais c'était une beauté froide. Une vision polaire. Une main gantée, à l'odeur de talc, appuya ses doigts sur ses lèvres maintenant tremblantes, et Hinamori sentit la pièce autour d'elle s'engloutir dans un sombre enchantement. Si elle avait pu s'exprimer, elle aurait crié, mais un irrésistible anneau de silence l'avait enserré. Elle suivit la gestuelle de l'homme brun, et regarda à côté d'elle, comprenant du même coup le sens de la phrase qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt : dans une position similaire à la sienne, les mains tout aussi entravées qu'elle, Tōshirō était allongé sur une même table d'autopsie, à quelques pas d'elle, assez près qu'elle aurait pu le toucher si elle avait pu tendre le bras. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir cette même effroyable conscience qui l'avait saisi à la seconde où elle avait compris sa situation. L'homme se redressa et la regarda avec l'intérêt d'un prédateur, la provoquant par le simple fait de rester silencieux, et Hinamori sentit l'énergie diabolique qui émanait de lui, comme un monstre. Quand il se retourna, l'air satisfait, elle crut entendre son squelette noueux grincer, comme une effroyable apparition, qui projetait sur les murs une ombre bien plus grotesque - comme si, d'une certaine façon, elle n'était pas dû à son corps, mais à son âme, bien plus hideuse. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix froide et sèche.

\- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, on va pouvoir jouer à un jeu, et je serai votre animateur. Connaissez-vous pierre-papier-ciseaux ? Vous allez jouer à ça tous les deux.

Par réflexe, Hinamori baissa les yeux sur sa main, dont les doigts s'écartaient déjà. Le mot « Amor » était encré sur sa paume.

\- Seulement, les règles sont les miennes. Trois rounds.

Quand Hinamori cessa de regarder sa main, elle se rendit compte que l'homme brun était en train de l'observer, ses yeux ambrés, plein d'une lueur brumeuse, semblèrent s'éclairer.

\- Si tu gagnes, alors je t'épargne, et je tue ton adversaire. Si c'est lui qui gagne, alors c'est toi que je tue.

Une sensation de froid s'était emparé d'Hinamori et ne la lâchait plus. Comme l'homme s'était tourné vers son second invité, Hinamori tenta de tourner la tête vers Tōshirō, mais ses muscles étaient devenus aussi raides que du bois. Elle croisa son regard, et tandis qu'elle ne le lâchait plus, l'homme brun reprit :

\- Bien sûr, si vous êtes à égalité, alors vous mourrez tous les deux. Je vous laisse 20 secondes.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas et se retourna, comme s'il leur laissait le temps d'élaborer une stratégie. Hinamori, les yeux rivés sur Tōshirō, était maintenant incapable de rompre le contact visuel. Elle tremblait de peur, frissonnait comme une bête blessée, mais elle savait que Tōshirō pensait la même chose qu'elle. Il lui lança un regard accablé, et Hinamori sentait son cœur comme une enclume au fond de sa poitrine. Tōshirō était mortellement pâle, aussi livide que le visage d'un fantôme, et ses yeux montraient maintenant une conscience très éveillée. Ce regard perçant, si sûr de ce qu'il allait faire malgré la situation, était intimidant. La pièce était froide, et l'air, humide. Elle semblait rétrécir, soudain moite et intime, se transformant lentement en piège mortel. L'homme se mit soudain à décompter, et Tōshirō ouvrit sa main, forma le signe du papier, avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hinamori. Et elle forma elle aussi le papier. Leur animateur se tourna vers eux, et sourit. Hinamori comprit à cette instant pourquoi il leur avait laissé un délai : il voulait qu'ils se sacrifient tous les deux, qu'ils fassent égalité. Elle lui lança un regard, et regretta cette action : à cet instant, il ressemblait à une force de la nature déguisée en homme, qui allait se transformer en tempête, en coups de tonnerres, en foudres. D'un rire dans lequel on pouvait entendre chaque promesse de terreurs, il se retourna et commença un nouveau décompte. Cette fois encore, Hinamori forma le papier, imitée par Tōshirō.

\- Dernier round.

À nouveau, le brun se détourna d'eux, et se remit à danser, chantant son décompte avec une passion qui pétrifiait Hinamori. Si Tōshirō avait été son frère, elle n'aurait pas pu l'aimer davantage. Un sentiment qu'elle savait réciproque : l'amour que lui portait Tōshirō se révélait de façon si évidente dans la confiance en elle-même qu'il lui avait donné. Elle avait toujours su que si un jour, l'un d'eux deux devait mourir, alors il valait mieux que ce soit elle. Cette fois, elle fera pierre. Elle mourrait, mais Tōshirō survivra. Contre sa volonté, ses lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler à nouveau, et son regard croisa celui de Tōshirō, qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle voyait maintenant dans ses yeux quelque-chose qu'elle ne pouvait ni définir, ni comprendre, et il semblait chercher dans son visage quelque-chose qu'il trouva. Elle entendit le décompte prendre fin, et réussit à former la pierre, malgré ses muscles devenus tellement raides qu'elle avait l'impression d'être déjà dans la tombe. Un rire satisfait, celui que devait avoir le Diable, retentit, et elle fut prise d'une suée glaciale : de ses doigts devenus si pâles, Tōshirō avait fait ciseaux.

L'homme brun sourit, mais il n'y avait plus d'amusement dans son expression. Il saisit la tronçonneuse, qui vrombissait déjà comme d'anticipation. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu ses joueurs faire égalité jusqu'au bout. Il y'en avait toujours un pour briser l'accord muet qu'ils avaient passé au dernier moment. Et c'était ça, la grande manipulation de ce maître de spectacle : car quand la tête de son ami commença à se détacher sous les assauts de la tronçonneuse entre les mains de l'homme, Hinamori, parmi toutes les pensées qui affluaient son esprit, était condamnée à se poser la même question encore et encore pour le restant de sa vie, sans jamais connaître la réponse.

La question de savoir le sens derrière l'ultime action de son adversaire. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ciseaux parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait faire pierre ? Est-ce que ce malentendu découlait du fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux voulu sauver l'autre ? Ou est-ce que, dans un élan d'égoïsme plus que légitime, il avait fait ciseaux pour gagner ? Hinamori avait gagné. Il allait la laisser vivre, et elle allait devoir affronter sa culpabilité. Peut-être était-elle terrifiée par l'idée qu'il lui faudrait passer le reste de son existence sous le poids du fardeau de ses fautes sans pouvoir exprimer ses remords et sans aucun espoir de pardon.


End file.
